


Angel

by charamanda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adult!AU, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamanda/pseuds/charamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my. What have I written.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my. What have I written.

_WARNING - Mild cursing ahead._

__Giggling sounds made their way to your ears as you watched over the human you were assigned on your very first day.

"Hey, [y/n]-nee! Come play with us and stop watching the human!" You sighed softly as you turned around to face the band of five young angels, looking as though they are younger even though they are probably decades, centuries older than you are. You placed your hands on your hips and looked at them with a chiding look, which they understood right away.

"Fine, fine. It's your job, right? Ever since you were promoted to being a guardian angel, you rarely play with us." A young female angel complained with a pout and you bent down to pat on her head with a smile.

"Vega, you have to understand. This is important. Every human life is important and when you finally watch over your first human, you'll understand why we have to watch over them as so, so they'll turn out to be great human beings." Another girl huffed and crossed her arms as she puffed up her cheeks indignantly.

"Well, clearly some of them aren't doing their jobs if people like Hitler and Stalin show up." You shook your head in disagreement as you turned to her.

"Ara, that's not true. It is because these souls were not assigned a guardian angel and they have gone down the wrong path as a result. They are lost and had not received proper guidance, therefore resulting in their mistakes. We need more guardian angels now that Earth's population is growing ever so rapidly." You stood up straight and put on a stern look once more.

"Train hard so that you can become guardian angels and guide people well!" The young angels salute and fell to a fit of giggles, leaving you to shake your head and chuckle before glancing at the human you watched over.

\-----

"Ha~ah-" He stretched high above his head and smiled in satisfaction with his yawn. He felt rather great today. Today, is yet another day where he can play basketball.

"Dai-chan!" He looked to his left when he heard his name being called and smiled brightly at the sight of the pinkhead.

"Yo, Satsuki. Let's go play some basketball." She smiled and nodded her head, trailing after him. It was yet another day of fun with the older boys and he had learnt more skills than ever.

"Oi, Satsuki. Go buy me an ice-cream." Pouting, the girl obliged and he began performing tricks on the pavement but his hand slipped and the ball fell onto the road. He immediately goes over to gets it but fails to notice the incoming car. Covering his face, he squats down and catches a glimpse of white before he shuts his eyes tight.

_Am I dead?_ He says to himself, not daring to open his eyes in fear of seeing whatever that is before him.

"Why did you bring him up here?! This isn't a place for a human like him!" He hears a deep voice shouting then a sigh. Probably from the same person.

"I know, but I have to bring him somewhere, right? I couldn't leave him somewhere where the other humans might see me." He immediately opens his eyes to that silvery voice and bolts up, a pair of male and females staring at him with wide eyes.

"Why have you woken up this fast? The medicine... Did it not work?"

"I dunno, but you guys were real loud. Maybe that's why? Also, why are you guys wearing weird clothing?" The female smiles amicably at him and advances, settling down next to him on the luxurious bed. She had eyes that looked like Satsuki's, a cute nose and pinkish lips that seemed to glow when you look at it in a certain angle.

"Daiki, do you remember anything from just now?"

"Oh, well. I think a car was about to knock me down. How do you know my name, lady? If you know mine, you should tell me yours." The lady laughed at his words and smiled warmly.

"My name is [y/n], and I've known you every since you were born. You're a very close person to me, Daiki. Please do take care of yourself when you get back home, got it?" Just when he was about to ask more questions, the silent man interrupted.

"That's enough. Bring him back down and make sure to erase his memories."

"Wha-Erase my memories?! Why? How?" The lady had a sad look on her face as she stroked his hair once and covered his eyes. She held him in her arms and he could feel a rush of wind before it was all calm again. After letting go of him, she bent down and pressed a kiss to his temples.

"Be safe, alright? I'll see you again." With that, she was gone and he blacked out onto the streets.

\-----A few years later-----

"Ah, I'm so tired." The blue-haired man groaned as he stretched high above his head and glanced down at the paperwork on his desk. This wasn't working at all. He sighed and cracked his knuckles then his neck. Time to get back to work.

"Yo, Aomine. It's time for lunch. Wanna grab a bite with us?" He looked up at redhead and shook his head.

"Nah, got tons of paperwork to do. You guys can go eat first."

"Alright then. If you want us to buy something for you, give me a call." He nodded and waved his colleagues away, getting his head back into his work.

"Okay, so this one is the complicated one..." He mumbles to himself throughout the whole process of typing out the case files. Once done, he yawns loudly and looks at the time. It's already five o'clock, time for him to get off work. Looking at his workspace with pride, he smiles brightly and heads to the vending machine for some coffee. He could feel his eyes closing already.

"Aomine-kun." The voice that pops out of nowhere as he is choosing his drink scares the crap out of Aomine as he jumps and glares at the shorter male.

"Tetsu! How many goddamned times have I told you not to do that?!" The sky blue-haired boy reaches forward to insert his money and pressed the button for his drink before glancing at his colleague.

"I only called out to you, Aomine-kun. You were the one not paying attention, which is evident from you not reacting to me calling you several times in a row." Aomine sighed and held his hands up in defeat. If he didn't stop it now, he would have to hear Tetsu droning on for an hour.

"Got it. My fault." He lets out another sigh and copies Tetsu's earlier motions, getting the coffee he needs.  _You shouldn't drink so much coffee._ He rolls his eyes in annoyance and glares at Tetsu.

"Shut up, Tetsu. You're drinking coffee too." Said male quirks an eyebrow in offence.

"I didn't say a word." Aomine pales and almost drops his cup. That's right. The voice was feminine and although Tetsu was far from manly, he definitely doesn't sound like that.  _Because I'm not Tetsu._ The voice says in a playful tone and he inhales sharply.  _Is that a ghost? It can't be..._

__"How rude! Don't compare me with ghosts!" Before, he had heard the voice in his head but now, he heard it right next to his ear and he immediately whips his head around, trying to search for any traces of a female. He hears giggling, followed by more of her voice.

"Don't try to find me. I'm not here, physically." Aomine closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. This isn't happening to him right now.

\-----

"This is so annoying." The voice that he has been hearing for three days now has been bugging him not to drink coffee, not to forget his meals etc.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" He curses out loud, attracting a few stares and quickly walks off. _This is so fucking annoying._ He thinks and scratches the back of his head roughly, walking rather briskly. He doesn't notice the danger until he hears the car honk loudly and falls onto the ground with wide eyes staring at the incoming car.

"I thought I told you to be safe? Don't move!" He hears that voice right next to his ear and the next thing he knows is that he's in the sky.

"What the fuck?!" He yells in shock and backs away from the stranger the moment they land on the nearest rooftop (because he wouldn't stop wriggling about even though he was told not to move).

"What the fuck are you?" He shouts with fear apparent in his expression. The person before him shakes their head as they hold a hand over their face and flaps their wings once. That person pulls back their hood to reveal the pretty lady stuck in his memories for years.

"Ah! It's you!" He points at her with his index finger and she raises an eyebrow with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm pretty sure your parents taught you better than to point, Daiki. It's very rude." At her reprimanding voice, he lowers his hand immediately and she smiles at that.

"Better. Now, did I or did I not tell you to be safe? I did, didn't I? Why, would you just run out onto the road just like that? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?"

"Well, if you weren't whispering shit into my ears, maybe I wouldn't be so distracted." He snapped and she gasped rather loudly, rather shocked at his attitude.

"You've really changed, haven't you?" She comments with a slight frown before letting out a sigh.

"I can't blame you, I guess." Her wings flutter at the slightest wind and he finds himself fascinated by those wings.

"A-Are they real?" She follows his line of sight and looks at her wings before nodding.

"Yeah. Wanna touch them?" She asks with a grin and he nods immediately, coaxing a chuckle out of her. She then lowers her wings and extends them towards him, allowing him to run his hands over the pure white wings.

"Woah. This-This is really cool." She smiles in pride as her other wing opens up fully, displaying its majesty. She seems to take pride in her wings as she constantly subtly shows it off to Aomine over the course of their conversation.

\-----

"So, you're an angel? Like the ones they show on TV?" You ponder for a minute before nodding your head, deciding to just get it over with by answering his questions and erasing his memories afterwards. It's much faster that way.

"T-Then are you my guardian angel or something?" You smiled at his question and nodded your head. Even though he would forget it, you definitely wouldn't forget that he had made such an excited face for the first time in a long while.

"You saved me when I was younger, right?" You were surprised to hear that he remembered that incident. You were sure that the medicine given to him was enough to make him forget everything, but he still retains that memory. Even though you should be worried, you felt your heart warm at his words. Nodding, you smiled softly and he clenched his fist.

"I knew it. I knew that I heard your voice somewhere before. I just don't remember where I've heard it before. Now, it's all coming back." He looked up and you were struck by his looks so up close. _He has really grown well in these few years..._ You quickly look away before anything sinful comes to mind.

"Well, I've got to go. I have to-"

"Erase my memories?" You pursed your lips at his interjection and slowly nodded your head.

"It's procedure, Daiki. I can't let you remember that we had this conversation." He let out a groan of frustration and you can see him ruffling his hair in annoyance. _Dammit. Just when I get to see her again._ Your cheeks pinked at his words and you let out a sigh of your own.

"I can pretend that I erased your memories but you'll have to pretend as though you don't remember, alright?" You knew that you were probably going to regret this but simply smiled when he nodded in excitement.

"Well, for now, let's get you home." You stood up and held your hand out to him. He quickly grabbed it and looked at you with a wide grin.

"Are we gonna fly?" You laughed and shook your head.

"We're gonna teleport this time. I think I attracted a bit too many attention when I was saving you. Well, my colleagues are going to handle it so we're going to be fine. Now, hold on tight, okay?" He tightened his hold with a nod and you smiled, the space around the both of you warping.

"Oh, you had better rush to the toilet because-" You said the moment you reached his room but he bent over and vomited in a corner before you could finish your sentence. Smiling wryly, you stroked his back until he was done and offered him a handkerchief.

"The warp may cause you to be nauseous. You're the first human to not faint, actually."

_Was that even a compliment?_ You chuckled at his question and nodded.

"Why, of course it was a compliment."

_Ugh, I keep forgetting that she can do that._ You simply smiled at him as he groaned again.

"Stop reading my mind." He finally said out loud and you grinned, nodding yet again. He glanced at you with slightly red cheeks and a small pout before looking away.

"I know this is kinda weird but I missed you. The voice I sometimes heard was you, wasn't it?" He scratched at the back of his head before continuing.

"That time when I stopped trying so hard for basketball, you were encouraging me, weren't you?" Speaking about that time made you guilty because you felt as though you didn't help him at all. You simply nodded slowly to his question, to which he smiled slightly.

"I knew it. Thanks for that. The only one that can beat me is me, anyway." Frowning slightly at his words, you wanted to open your mouth to retort but you remembered that your superior has said that God has his ways for this boy so you closed your mouth and offered a soft smile instead.

"Don't be so upset. You just have to keep looking. I'm sure there will come a day whereby you can truly have fun playing basketball again." He looked at you, half-skeptical but took it anyways. Glancing out of the window, you found that the clouds were getting darker and darker, but you couldn't smell the rain. Uh oh. You quickly got up and the blue-haired boy looks at you with wide eyes.

"Don't worry so much, yeah? May God be with you." With that, you disappeared back into the Heavens, leaving him all alone.

\-----

He had only blinked when the angel disappeared. _[y/n], [y/n], [y/n]._ He smiled to himself as he repeated her name over and over again. It felt like a dream, that the pretty lady that was on his mind the whole time, appeared before him. Except that he now remembers her name and has a feather of hers as a keepsake.

"[y/n]." He called out once and a Shiba Inu came running. The blue-haired man grinned as he bent down to pick up the dog, bringing it to his chest. He had remembered your name, but he couldn't remember that it had belonged to you. He just knew it for some reason and named his pet with it. Glancing out of his window, he mumbles to himself.

"I wonder if everything is fine. She went off in such a hurry. I hope she's alright." He plants a kiss on the dog's head and ruffles its fur with his free hand. Some buried feelings for the beautiful lady had resurfaced the moment they had met each other once again and he finds out that he had been infatuated with her ever since he saw her for the first time in his life.

"So I'm not just some weird guy who can't fall in love, but I've already fallen in love." He laughs and smiles at the sky.

"I hope she comes back soon so I can talk to her. At least I can see her face again."

\-----

"[Y/N], HOW DARE YOU GO DOWN AND INTERFERE AGAIN? HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU THAT OUR FATHER HAS PLANS FOR THE BOY?" You flinched at Gabriel's loud voice and hung your head in shame. The archangels were not supposed to know about this. They were supposed to be busy with everything else. They were supposed to leave the guardian angels as they were.

"[Y/N]." The archangel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, staring down at you.

"You will be given a second chance, no more than that. But you will no longer go down to Earth no matter the reason, understood? Any violation of the rules and you will be banished from our paradise, forbidden to land your eyes on our Father again." You only bowed your head in response and heard the fluttering of wings as Gabriel left.

"[y/n]!" The five cherubs ran out as you fell to your knees, burying your face in your hands. This was what you have always worked for, how could you have made these mistakes? You did not regret it, however.

"[y/n], are you alright?" Vega asked with teary eyes and you stroked her small head with a gentle smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just a little shaken up by Gabriel, that's all."

"I don't like him. He's so fierce and all."

"Ara!" You scolded as you covered her mouth and looked around for any traces the archangel before sighing.

"You can't just say that."

"But it's the truth."

"Truth or not, you are not allowed to say it like that." You got up to your feet and dusted your dress. Glancing down to the Bowl of Reflection, you found Aomine smiling to himself like a fool and couldn't help but laugh. The five little cherubs planted their heads on the bowl and Alpha pouted.

"Why do you care about this human? He caused you so much trouble. I'll let him fall in love with someone that doesn't like him to make him suffer." Knowing that the little angel would do as said, you quickly bent down to smile at him.

"Well, this is a trial our Father has set up for me so I will grow even more. It's not his fault." Alpha begrudgingly nodded and you sighed in relief inwardly. You glanced at the bowl and decided to refrain from seeing him for the time being. _Sorry, Daiki, but I won't be seeing you for quite some time. Take care of yourself._

**A few days later...**

"What's that idiot trying to do?!" You practically screamed as you watched Aomine go for his missions in a distracted state of mind.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?!" You rushed to the portal connecting Earth and Heaven, ready to jump out when you felt several hands grab onto your dress. When you turned your head back to take a look, you found the five little cherubs looking at you.

"We're not letting you get kicked out of Heaven because of one boy, [y/n]." Vega said and the others nod, tightening their holds on your dress.

"It's better if he dies, that human! So that you won't have to make anymore mistakes." You could feel a pain in your heart at the very idea of him dying and glared at Alpha, something that you have never done before. They shrunk back in fear of your fierce look and you felt sorry. For a while.

"I am not going to let him die. No way." Ara gasped softly when she comes to realize something.

"You've fallen in love with the human, haven't you?" You didn't answer but they knew that it was true. It was something that you have been denying for the past few years. The small, soft smiles when you saw him smile happily. The frowns when he was unhappy. All these were signs but you passed it off as a sort of motherly affection. Ara was the first to release you and you looked at her curiously.

"We are angels of love. What we do is to bring people together, not separate them." She smiled and held your hand.

"Go. We'll hold Columba back for you." Following her lead, the other cherubs released your dress and began pushing you towards the portal.

"Good luck!" They shouted simultaneously and you teared up before hurrying along. Seeing Aomine again, you felt all kinds of emotions but anger was the very first.

"Aomine Daiki." He snapped out of his daze, first of all noticing that everything had stopped moving, rest for him. Then his eyes fell onto you and they widened. He rushed over almost immediately and held your shoulders with a frown.

"What are you doing here? You'll get hurt!" You crossed your arms over your chest with a cool look.

"Oh, right. I forgot that you probably wouldn't get hurt. Is this your doing?" You nodded and pointed behind him, where a masked man was sneaking up on him with a dagger in his hands.

"Do you know that you almost died? What if I didn't come down to stop time and save you from this man? You would've died during your mission. Due to carelessness. Why are you so distracted?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and switched the safety lock on his gun on.

"I...was thinking about you. I was wondering why didn't you appear for the past few days. I really wanted to see you." Blinking, you let out a sigh.

"That doesn't give you reason to be so careless, Daiki. Have you thought about how sad your family would be if you were to die in the line of duty because you weren't focusing? How sad _I_ would be?" The both of you stared at each other for a moment and he leaned in all of a sudden, planting his lips onto yours. You couldn't function for a minute and when your mind finally processed what was going on, you pushed him away.

"What in the world, Daiki? What was that for?"

"I...I couldn't resist it when you said those words with such a face. Man, you knew how I feel about you, didn't you?" You blinked, not understanding what he is saying.

"What do you I know how you feel about me?" He sighs in exasperation.

"I meant to say that you know that I love you, don't you?" Your eyes slowly widened at his words. Oh. _Oh._ But this wasn't possible. He had only regained his memories of her a few days back. This wasn't possible.

"Look, I-I want to know how you feel about me? You must care about me if you repeatedly came down to save me, right?" He took a step forward and you took one back.

"N-No, I...I can't..." He took the chance to grab hold of your hands, causing you to stare at him with wide eyes.

"I just need to know. Do you love me or not?" After staying silent for what seems like forever, you spoke directly into his mind.

_"So what if I do?"_ He looks at you, shocked at first but it slowly turns into a wide smile.

"Then we can be together!" He said, holding both of your hands in his. He doesn't understand that it isn't possible.

"Daiki-" You start but a deafening roar of thunder covers your voice and a flash of lightning distracts you.

"I believe I said that you were forbidden from meeting the human, am I right?" Gabriel looked upon Aomine with such disgust that fury began to swell in your chest.

"I don't have to listen to you, Gabriel." You bravely stood forth and shielded Aomine with your wing, returning the glare that was given to you.

"[y/n], you have certainly grown, haven't you? Unlike your little friends." Gabriel had a smirk on his face that caused a shiver to run down your spine. The thunder grew louder as you narrowed your eyes at the powerful angel.

"What have you done to Vega and the rest?" He shrugged, examining his nails.

"I don't know. I just gave them... a little lesson on how not to disobey your superiors." Clenching your fists, you narrowed your eyes at him. The storm seems to get worse by the minute and you took one step towards him.

"How could you? They respected you. So much. Why have you changed this much?" His head snapped towards you so quickly, you flinched. His expression darkened with anger, something you never thought you would see.

" _I_ changed? This world _needs_ to be changed. I have just changed my thoughts about humans. That is why I warned you not to get emotionally attached to these creatures. Think about it. The worst criminals have to just repent and they can be accepted into our Father's bosom. What generosity of our Father's is this? They do not deserve it."

"Gabriel, you were the one who taught me that all humans err, that that is what makes them human. If they were complete, perfect beings, then we wouldn't have to exist." You said in a softer tone, hoping to convince him. There seemed to be hesitation but anger returned as he held a hand up.

"Enough! I will listen to your nonsense no longer and I will purge this world of unworthy beings. Starting from the one behind you." You widened your eyes in horror and did something you never thought you would. You sent a shot of lightning at the being that was more superior and powerful and grabbed hold of Aomine.

"Hold on tight." You said to him and immediately took flight to the only place you could think of. Heaven. You sped towards your home and dropped Aomine before Michael. The archangel seemed slightly surprised seeing a human with you and sets down the book in his hands to face you.

"What is this about, [y/n]? Why have you brought a human up here?" Swallowing hard, you bowed your head to him.

"I have committed a sin against our Father, a grave one." Looking up, you continued.

"I have fallen for this human." Michael hardly reacted as he hummed coolly, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well, this is trouble, isn't it? Will you give up the privilege of being near our Father for this human, in exchange for your angelhood?" His expression seemed slightly amused as he eyed you, watching you choose your words carefully.

"...yes, I will." Aomine, who seemed extremely confused ever since the start, looked at you with wide eyes, as if he did not believe what you have just done. You smiled reassuringly at him and turned your head to look at Micheal again.

"...Interesting." He comments with a small smile and drop his hands to his sides. The smile on his face makes you feel unsettled but you compose and brace yourself for what's coming next.

"You'll never be an angel again, and you'll just be a normal human, you understand that, am I right?" You nodded. Of course you knew all these.

"All right then-"

"Hold it right there." An angry voice cuts in and you cursed inwardly. Oops. The last person you wanted around had appeared with a literal black face. He glared at you before making his way to Micheal.

"The human doesn't deserve this neither does [y/n]. We should lock both of them up and punish them."

"Oh? That's such a boring decision. I'd rather have her become a human and see what happens next. Also, just before you arrived, I've removed her from the names of angels, so she is already on her way to becoming an human." He then turned to you with a smile.

"Bear with the pain and be with the human that you love so much. Don't disappoint me." Just when you were about to question his words, you felt a searing pain on your back and fell forward. Feathers were dropping onto the floor and you grimaced in pain, determined not to let out even the smallest sound.

"[y/n]-!" Aomine immediately grabs hold of your hand, squeezing it in assurance. That itself, lessened your pain considerably as you began to consider the times you can spend with him from now on. Once the last feather falls, you collapsed into his arms, panting heavily.

"Finally... I can be with you." There was a grateful smile on his lips as he nodded and leaned forward to plant a kiss on your forehead.

"Yeah. Thank you for wanting me." He then stood up with you in his arms and looked straight at Micheal and Gabriel.

"This way, please." Micheal gestures towards the portal and smiled, allowing Aomine to pass with no problems from Gabriel.

"Micheal-!" His words are cut short with a hand to his face almost the second he opens his mouth.

"That's enough, Gabriel. I know what you've been doing in the human world. Our Father will deal with you later on." He tags along with Aomine and stands next to the portal with a small smile.

"Off you go to the human world, human. I'll see you again in a few decades, [y/n]. Take that as a gift from me to the both of you." Smiling weakly, you looked at Micheal gratefully.

"Thank you."

"Oh, no need for that. This is just for my own personal entertainment." You laughed a little and wrapped your arms around Aomine's neck.

"Let's go." He nodded and stepped right through, back into his world. Well, it's a whole new world for him now, now that he has you.


End file.
